


River of Oblivion

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call it a painkiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> A "Sweet Revenge" double drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 18: Numb.

It falls, drop by drop. Like rain, or tears. It drips down, through a tube, into my arm.

They call it a painkiller, but that's bullshit. The pain is still there, clawing and ripping, every time I try to move, every time I fucking _breathe_.

But when that drug slips through my veins and hits my brain, I no longer care about the pain; about anything, really. All my hurt, my problems, my worries: They're all wrapped up in a hazy narcotic cloud that floats away. It's not a painkiller, it's a mind-number. It makes me numb to the echoes of gunfire and the agony of three bullets in the back, numb to the scurrying of the doctors and nurses around me, numb to damn near everything.

Everything--except a pair of worried blue eyes. Eyes that call me back to life and the living, that plead with me to stay and fight. It's the unspoken promise in them that keeps me in the here and now. That, and the thought of what would happen to those eyes if I let go.

So I hold on. When the drops stop falling, he'll be there, and I won't be numb anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> In Greek mythology, the River of Oblivion flows in Morpheus' dream world.


End file.
